Itachi's Other Life
by FightOrFlight
Summary: contains lemon. don't like, don't read. but there is a warning for when it starts.   Krystal's life was complicated from the minute she first saw the eldest Uchiha brother. but that never stopped her from getting what she wanted.


**Itachi's Other Life**

It was late in the afternoon by the time Krystal and her mother were able to get out of the shop and to the outskirts of the forest; to collect herbs and plants for the medical potions in which Krystal was finally old enough to learn how to make. Krystal's was feeling ecstatic because she wanted to be just like her mother when she grew up.

Whilst she was daydreaming, Krystal barley heard her mother calling her.

"Come on Krystal. It's just over the next hill."

Snapping out of it, Krystal called whilst running to catch up, "I'm coming mummy."

When she caught up, her mum gave her a small basket in which the collect the herbs and she went off to collect some plants of her own. After a while of wondering Krystal, found some trees surrounded by shrubs. Pulling a plant from the ground she heard the sound of metal against metal. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she ran off to find out what the noise was.

After running through some trees she noticed two guys fighting, a guy older than you by about 5yrs and another boy who was about her age. The boy that was her age had long dark hair and dark eyes. Noticing that the older guy was about to hit the other, Krystal run over and stood in front of the him to try and protect him. The two ninja instantly stopped their fight and stared at her. Krystal sent the older male a glare before saying.

"Don't hurt him! That's mean!"

The older male started to laugh before collapsing on the ground in front of her and saying.

"Hello my names Madara and this is Itachi. Sorry if we gave you a fright."

Looking over to the other boy and smiling at him, Itachi continued to explain.

"We are ninja."

Nodding, Krystal turned back to Madara as he asked.

"Why did you run in front of us? You could have gotten hurt."

"I thought you were trying to hurt him." Krystal said whilst looking down, simultaneously feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"What is your name and what were you doing out here?" Itachi asked.

Looking up and smiling brightly at the two, Krystal replied.

"My name's Krystal. I was collecting herbs and plants with my mum."

"Well we better get you back to your mum. She's probably worried about you." Madara said, beginning to walk in the way Krystal had pointed.

Nodding, Krystal and Itachi followed Madara up the hill and sure enough Krystal's mother was looking for her. After that day Itachi became Krystal's best friend. They would often meet in the woods and talk or muck around. Itachi even taught Krystal some ninja moves.

That was 8 years ago.

Lately when she would come out to the woods at night to think and collect herbs and plants, Krystal would find her thoughts wondering to her best friend, Itachi. Every time she thought of him her heart would beat faster and a blush would rise on her cheeks. It was inevitable that she was in love with her best friend. Letting out a sigh, she looked down at the weed she had pulled out in the midst of her thoughts.

"What's the matter?" A voice asked from behind her.

Jumping at the sudden intrusion, Krystal looked around to see Itachi smiling. Looking closer at Itachi, Krystal noticed that something was different with him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging it off Krystal straightened and walked towards Itachi before asking.

"What are you doing out here so late Itachi?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Itachi countered.

Holding the weed in front of her and smirking, she said "Picking weeds; what's your excuse?"

Taking the weed from her, Itachi tossed it aside and walked Krystal to the closest tree.

"Krystal, I want you to listen to me."

Nodding her head, Krystal waited for him to continue.

"I was given a top secret mission. I shouldn't tell you this, but I have to go away for a long time. We may never see each other again, but I want you to know that whatever you hear is a lie; a lie to cover up the truth. You know who I really am. Please don't ever forget the real me."

Krystal sat staring at Itachi in shock. Her best friend, whom she loved, was leaving, possibly forever.

Finding her voice, Krystal said quietly. "Itachi. I love you. Please don't say we'll never see each other again. I don't think I could live without you near me."

Looking up at Itachi, Krystal saw a brief smile tug at the corner of his lips. In that moment Itachi leaned forward and lightly kisses her on the lips before disappearing out of the village.

The following day Krystal learnt he had killed his clan except his little brother and betrayed the village. She cried so much that day. She didn't know what to believe anymore; all she knew was her heart was broken, but she still loved Itachi with all the little pieces.

6 Years later

Pulling the plant from the ground, Krystal added it to her basket before sighing and looking up at the stars. Every Saturday she would come out late at night to pick herbs, and then look up at the stars. Every time she saw the twinkling stars she would think of Itachi and wish he was here with her. She hadn't seen him since she was 13; that was 6 years ago, she was now 19 and missed Itachi with all her heart.

Sighing, Krystal muttered "Oh, Itachi. I miss you so much and I wish you were here with me."

"Well, who would I be to disappoint a lady?" Came a familiar voice from the trees.

Jumping up and looking around, half expecting an attack. That was until Itachi jumped down into the clearing. Krystal found her eyes raking over him; his hair was a little longer and still tied up at the back, his eyes a little darker and the lines running down his face a little more prominent. He was just as handsome as ever. Krystal felt tears run down her cheeks. Sobbing, she ran over and threw her arms around him hugging him close and crying into his shirt. She didn't care if he was a missing-nin or that he left her all those years ago. Hell she wouldn't even care if he killed her on the spot! She was just happy that she was able to see him one last time!

"Oh, Itachi. I missed you so much. I still love you so much." Came her muffled voice from his top.

Krystal felt one arm snake around her waist and Itachi's thumb grabbing her chin, raising her head so her teary eyes locked onto his deep black ones. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers in a deep passionate kiss. She immediately kissed him back. Parting her lips, practically begging him to deepen the kiss, she heard him chuckle. It sent shivers down her spine. Finally Itachi plunged his tongue into her mouth as he began to explore it. Krystal moaned deeply before she brought her tongue out to play. Pulling away, Itachi looked at Krystal with a smirk on his lips.

"I missed you to Krystal."

**Lemon start!**

Krystal was so happy. She threw her arms around Itachi's neck whilst jumping up and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, before smashing her lips to his. Itachi grabbed Krystal's arse to support her. She moaned loudly at the physical contact.

Breaking the kiss, Krystal leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder so her breath fanned over his ear and neck. She felt him shiver slightly.

"Itachi. I want you." Krystal whispered.

"Krystal, you don't know what you're saying." Itachi said softly.

Krystal could hear the lust in his voice and knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Thinking to herself, if he wanted to play hard ball, she could play just as hard. Leaning forward a bit more to make him lose his balance, the two fell onto the floor. Quickly grabbing some rope from her forgotten basket, she tied his hands to the tree behind him. Before stating.

"I want you Itachi and by the time I've finished, you're going to want me to."

Leaning over him, Krystal started kissing him passionately before grinding down smirking when she felt an erection. Grinding down on his erection again, Krystal heard a quiet sigh. Bringing forward trembling fingers Krystal pulled aside his coat showing of a tight black t-shirt and tight black pants. Reaching into his leg holster she pulled out one of his kunai and cut off his shirt, before she ran her cold fingers over his muscled stomach and chest. Krystal noticed his nipples harden under her touch. She brought her hands up and pinched them feeling Itachi shiver.

She heard a small moan, but she needed to hear more. She needed to get her man to loosen up and make more of those wonderful sounds. So Krystal picked up the discarded kunai and cut of his pants and boxes. Pulling off the useless material and throwing it away along with the kunai, Krystal looked down at the now freed erection.

It was huge and laid flat on his stomach. It was leaking pre-cum, curious Krystal grasped his cock in her hand and ran her finger over the slit, collecting the liquid there before putting it in her mouth and sucking it clean. Moaning at the taste, Krystal pulled her finger out of her mouth and looked towards Itachi with lust filled eyes. Only to lock onto equally lust filled eyes. It made her feel so hot. Krystal leaned down and took Itachi's cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Slowly sucking hard she heard Itachi moan loudly, this caused her to moan as well.

"Krystal, I want to...I want to taste you." Itachi groaned.

That thought alone made Krystal moan. Pulling away from the meat in her mouth, she quickly stood up and striped off her clothes before turning around and set her dripping lips over his face. Krystal felt his tongue plunge into her core. She moaned and arched her back. It felt wonderful.

Krystal leaned down again and took his cock back into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down with vigor, she could feel Itachi thrust his tongue in and out of her core. It was sending her crazy. She was so close to completion. She started to go faster and felt Itachi begin to tense so Krystal knew he has close as well. With one most thrust of Itachi's tongue and one last hard suck from her, they both came. Krystal pulled back and swallowed the salty liquid in her mouth, before moaning as Itachi licked up her juices.

Panting, Krystal pulled away and turned around. She was straddling his stomach. Krystal leaned down and kissed Itachi passionately. Licking his bottom lip, Itachi opened his mouth and she thrust her tongue in. Pulling away she smiled down at her lover, Itachi returned the smile.

"So, do I still not know what I'm talking about?" Krystal asked, smirking smugly.

"What happened to the innocent girl I left behind?" Itachi asked back.

"She left as soon as you entered the clearing." Krystal answered.

Itachi chuckled at the answer he received.

Shuffling back so his cock was in lined with her pulsing entrance, Krystal looked at Itachi.

"Are you sure you want this Krystal? You know what people will think." Itachi asked softly.

"I haven't saved myself for you for 6 years, just to care what anyone thinks." Krystal stated.

"You saved yourself for me?" Itachi questioned.

"No, I saved myself for the man in the moon. Yes, for you silly." Krystal said sarcastically.

Leaning down Krystal kissed Itachi, before thrusting down and fully settling Itachi in her. Breaking the kiss and whimpering in pain, Itachi leaned up kisses Krystal's neck. Soon the pain eases and Krystal begins to roll her hips. They both moan at the motion. Pulling away, Krystal placed her hands on Itachi's chest before pushing herself up and down. Soon Itachi begins to thrust up into Krystal. Just as she was getting into a rhythm, Krystal found herself laying on her back staring at Itachi's smirking face.

Glaring up at him, Krystal said.

"You could get out the whole time?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd let you have your fun. Now it's my turn." Itachi replied smoothly.

Without another word Itachi thrusts into her at a hard and fast pace. It had Krystal moaning and withering in pleasure. She grabs Itachi's shoulders for support. Her nails digging into his skin as he pounds into her. Loudly screaming, Krystal wrapped her legs around Itachi's waist making him go at a different angle and hit a spot inside of her that made her see stars.

A few times Itachi angles his thrust so that he hits that spot every time. With one last deep thrust Krystal orgasms. Her walls clamp down on his cock and with a deep thrust he finds completion and empties his seed deep within her. Her walls milking him of ever thing he had.

Coming down from both your orgasmic highs Itachi pulls out and lays by you bringing you close. Cuddling up to him, it was only then that Krystal realized she was lying on his coat. How the hell did that get there? Shrugging Krystal kisses Itachi's chest.

**End of lemon!**

"I love you Itachi. No matter whatever happens."

After hearing him saying that he loves her too; Krystal fell into a deep sleep, cuddled up to her lover.

The next morning Krystal woke up alone wrapped in Itachi's coat. It saddened her a bit but she somehow knew she would be with him one day. Getting up, Krystal dressed and folded the coat, placing it in the bottom of her basket hiding it under the herbs and plants. She headed back to the village at a slow pace.

4 months later

Lifting her head out of the toilet bowl and flushing it, Krystal walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. That was the fifth time she's been sick this week. Krystal had a suspicion as to why. Getting dressed, Krystal headed out to the nearest chemist and picked up a pregnancy test. Running home, she took the test and began to pace the bathroom waiting for the results.

After 5 minutes, she walked over and reached out a trembling hand. Raising the test to eye level, it had a little blue plus sign. She was pregnant. She felt numb. Walking over to her bed, she pulled out Itachi's coat and wrapped it around herself. Collapsing onto the bed, a small smile made its way onto her lips. She was carrying Itachi's child.

5 months later Krystal gave birth to a little girl.

3 years later

Krystal was pushing her daughter on the swing, when she heard all the commotion. Looking over she noticed everyone was rushing towards the village gates. Scooping up her daughter, Krystal headed over there. When she got to the gate, she taped a random person on the shoulder and asked what was going on. They told her that the two Uchiha traitors were cleared of all crimes and were returning home. After thanking the man, Krystal pushed her way to the front of the crowed. There standing before everyone were the two Uchiha siblings. Sasuke was having a conversation with Naruto his best friend, whilst trying to fight off his fangirls. It made her smile. Turning to the other Uchiha, she noticed he hadn't changed at all in three years. Walking forward and pushing pass the circle of girls surrounding him so she could stand in front of Itachi; she looked at him. Krystal didn't know what to say. She could only manage to whisper his name.

"Krystal?" Itachi asked questionably.

Raising her hand and cupping his cheek, Krystal leaned up to kiss Itachi. But before she could Itachi pulled back. Giving him confused look, she asked.

"What is it Itachi? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Don't talk to me about love! When you stand there with another man's child in your arms!" Itachi said bitterly.

Krystal could see the hurt in his eyes and she found herself beginning to giggle.

"I find this situation less than amusing Krystal." Itachi said darkly.

"Oh, Itachi. For someone so smart you're acting so stupid." Krystal said in between giggles.

Krystal giggled again as Itachi looked at her in a confused way. Before calmly saying.

"Itachi. This is Melody. She's three years old and is our daughter."

Krystal looked on worriedly, wondering how Itachi would react. She saw the corner of his lips twitch up in a smile and it was then she knew everything would be alright. Itachi reached forward and embraced Krystal tightly and lightly kissed her, before pulling away and taking Melody from her arms and kissed the little girls cheek.

"Hello Melody. I'm your daddy." Itachi said softly.

Melody screeched out 'DADDY!' and threw her little arms around his neck hugging him tight. He tickled her side and she starts to giggle. Krystal watched on smiling. Itachi chuckled and turned towards Sasuke, who was still occupied in his conversation with Naruto and now Kakashi.

"Hey. Sasuke." Itachi said, to get his brothers attention.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

The youngest Uchiha turned around and Itachi put Melody in his arms.

"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well. Uncle Sasuke. This is Melody. Krystal's and mine daughter. Can you watch her for a while? I'm going to be busy." Itachi said.

Before Sasuke could reply, Itachi whisked Krystal up into his arms and disappears.

3 months later

Krystal found out she was pregnant again. A month after they were married, their son Kai was born.

The End.

A/N

This is the first time that i attempted to write a lemon story.

Please review because they are most welcome.


End file.
